Shadow Cursed
by Valkryiee
Summary: What if there was another Shadow kissed student? Another Spirt user? What if they abosoultey hated eachother? Set during Frostbite-Spirt bound.
1. Last Year

The past:

The dance was completely boring, without the other Moroi's there and the Dhampirs. It was a stupid dance for all the royals so of course no one was dancing. All they did was talk about politics, a subject I didn't like and knew nothing about. I stood next to Natalie, who was small like me but I was 5'8' while she was 5'5', we both had brown hair and both hated politics. So naturally she was a good choice to stand next to, but she was to shy. I looked around the room and saw my actual cousin Adrian standing there with a wine glass in his hands. I walked over to him and smiled.

"My, my, my, look who we have here. I thought you were too cool to join these events," I said and grabbed a glass of wine as the waiter walked by and took a sip. Adrian turned around and smiled. I wrinkled my noise as I smelled smoke.

"Well I couldn't leave my cousin alone with all of these people. Who knows you might turn out to love politics. Then where will we be?" I laughed and looked around the room. It was getting closer to morning and I felt really tired.

"So very true," I said and looked around the room.

"So when are you going to show me how to see them?" He asked. By them he meant the future. I sighed. I made him promise not to tell anyone about our gift just yet. Spirit was the other element that we had but no one knew about it.

"When you show me how to get in someone's dreams," I said with my eyes wide and let my jaw drop. He laughed.

"It's a little more complicated than that," he said and took a sip.

"Oh and you don't think mine isn't?" I took a drink and sighed. "Besides you don't want to see what I see," He raised an eyebrow. I waved my hand and looked at the clock. It was almost sunrise. Well there was like an hour left, but still I didn't like where the conversation was going and it was the perfect excuse. "Well as much as I love where this is going I have to go. See ya laters," I said and gave him a hug and handed him my drink. It was a warm night as I started to walk towards the dorms. There was a weird shape on the ground and I eyed it suspiciously, as I began to walk past it. I noticed it was the one person I hated most. Garrett Bomer. I walked over and put my hands on my waist. The moon gave off a little light and I could tell he wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. I went down on my knees and saw blood all over him. Then I felt it. I felt a warm sensation come over me. It felt good. Then Garrett's eyes flew open and he looked at me.

"What just happened?" I shurgged not wanting to tell him what happened.

"You had a little to much to drink," I said easily.

"Bullshit," He said emotionlessly. I shrugged and got up and walked away. What did I just do?


	2. Welcome to paradise

**I re-edited ch. 1 by the way**

**Disclamir: I do not own the orginal characters or the death scene involving Mason. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. NOt me.**

**1 year later:**

I have come to the conclusion that life hated me. There was no other explanation. Garrett and I had a special bond, where he could feel what I was feeling and could sometimes slip inside my head and see what I see. It was so annoying, but of course Garrett found joy in it and loved to push my buttons and he knew when he did. And that, my dear friends, is exactly what he was trying to do, and he knew it too.

I was about two seconds from hitting him up side the head. He was sitting behind me on the plane and was listing to his music obnoxiously loud and was tapping his foot to the beat on my seat. The only thing that was keeping me sane was the music I was listing to and my friend Ruby who was telling me about her boyfriend Aaron. Her green eyes lit up every time, she talked about him. I almost jumped for joy when the plane finally landed and the annoying music stopped and the constant seat pounding.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack that was on the floor and stood up. Garrett stood in the aisle smiling.

"You okay Lacey? You look very irritable today. Are you PMSing?" He asked with a smirk and walked away. I glared at his back and walked right behind Ruby off the plane.

"Ignore him," She said trying to help.

"Easier said than done," I said as I walked into the ski lodge. I stared to feel dizzy and put my hand to my head and tried to breath. Shit it was happening, again. Then all of a sudden I felt fine but started to hear ringing in my ears.

" Are you okay?" Ruby asked I ignored her and sat on a near by couch and put mine head in my hands as It started to happen again. My stomach began to twist and I squeezed my eyes shut as the vision pulled me in.

_I was in a living room and saw Rose pinned against the wall with a Strigoi in front of her saying something that I couldn't hear and then Rose looked at something far away. I turned around and saw a guy I recognized that like to hang out with her in the door way._

"_Let her go," He said angrily. "Or I will kill you," I looked at Mason shocked. He was standing in the middle of the door way with a gun in his hands. _

"_Sure," The male said. "Try it," Mason didn't hesitate and started to fire at the male Strigoi, but it didn't phase him at all. After a couple of minutes Mason threw the gun on the ground._

"_Get out," Rose screamed. But Mason didn't listen he was to wrapped up in saving his crush and killing the Strigoi. Mason started to run towards the male out of the light. The male threw Rose into the female Strigoi and ran up to Mason and snapped his neck. I gasped and felt my hands go to my mouth and Rose gasped too. The male Strigoi turned around looking very bored._

"_There. See if that will tide you over, and save some for me,"_

My vision become blurry for a second then I was back in the ski lodge. I was painting and was sweating. Ruby was right next to me and moved my hair out of my face.

"What the heck happened?" She asked. I looked up and saw Garrett looking at me shocked. Something told me he was inside me again. Annoying ass hole.

"Nothing," I said and rubbed my eyes and smiled at her. "Lets go find our room okay?" She looked at me for a second and nodded.

"Why hello cousin," I turned around and smiled. My dear cousin Adrian was leaning against a wall that lead to another hallway. "You look like shit," He said smiling back with a beer bottle in his hands.

"I feel like shit," He looked at me curiously and I shook my hand dismissively.

"Nothing I can't handle. Hey you going to go on the slopes or stay here and party all day?" He smirked.

"Party of course," I frowned.

"What a shame I was looking forward to beat my cousin at something," He raised his eye brows.

"Well maybe you can beat me at a drinking game," He said and took a drink of his beer bottle, and raised his eyebrows. "Someday. Hey Ruby," He said nodding towards her and walked away. Then he turned around and pointed at me. "Don't forget to teach me," He said and walked down the stairs.

"What could you possible teach him?" Ruby asked when we were inside our room. I shook my head. Stupid Adrian he doesn't get what I can see is horrible. I saw death, something no one should be able to see. And no matter how many times I tried to stop it. It ended up happening. I threw my suitcase on my bed and sighed.

"Nothing I'm going to teach him willingly,"


	3. Hitting The Slopes

I felt, for the first time in my life, free. I was gliding down the slopes easily and did a bunch of cool tricks that my dad taught me last winter vacation. Ruby was close behind me trying to get the hang of skiing. She was a beginner and messed up a lot, she was lucky I was very patient with her or else I would have stormed out three hours ago. I stopped when we came by one of the hills and turned around. There was a loud thump as the ground disappeared from under my feet and I felt snow go inside my coat and on my head, as I fell down the hill. I could hear Ruby scream then slowly we came to a halt on the ice while a hockey game was going on. Ruby stopped right next to me. Her green eyes were huge and scared. I burst out laughing and then she did too. I got up and walked over to Ruby and helped her up, but it took us I while to hold our self's up, because we kept slipping.

"Seriously Ruby? One day you are going to be fighting Strigoi and you scream over a hill?" I asked and shook my head. She laughed too and began to brush herself off.

"Well excuse me for being startled," She said but I could tell that she was beating herself up over it.

"Hey when you two are done could you get off the ice?" I turned and saw one of Garrett's friends looking at us irritated, and of course a few people down was Garrett smirking like a damn idiot. Of course we would fall onto an ice that Garrett happened to be playing on. Because if it didn't then that would mean life would be fair and as I have established before it wasn't. And just like that all of my patience was gone. I grabbed Ruby's arm and got off the ice and up the hill.

"I don't get why he's so mean to you," Ruby said. I knew exactly who she was talking about. Isn't that sad? I sighed and grabbed my snow board out of the snow as she grabbed her skies.

"It's a little thing called kindergarten. It was recess and I was swinging on the swings minding my own business when BAM," I said loudly, and clapped my hands together. Ruby who was trying to figure out how to carry her skies up all the hills jumped. I smirked. "He grabs my pig tails and throws me to the ground," She looked at me with huge eyes.

"He didn't," I bit my lip to hold back a smile and nodded.

"He did and in front of all of his friends to," She shook her head and unbuckled her skies and put them on using my arm for support.

"What did you do," I smiled. This was a story I was very proud of. Thanks to my dad.

"I did what every respectable royal Moroi would do in a situation like that," I said and paused for a dramatic effect. "I punched him and made his nose bleed." I said as we made our way up the hill she was still holding onto my arm as she tried to walk with skies on her feet. She burst out laughing.

"I would have given anything to have seen that," She said her french accent very present. She came her when she was in 4th grade and we have been best friends ever since she asked me for a piece of my sandwich. Weird I know but we were like that.

"It was truly.." My voice trailed off as we saw someone do a crazy stunt on the slopes and then right after the person was done another one tried to attempt it but fell on the ground. Ruby and I weren't far and ran towards them. Well I ran and she walked. One of the instructors saw it and ran passed me and started to yell.

"What were you kids thinking?" She yelled. I felt someones hand clutch my arm I looked over and saw Ruby looking shocked. "I couldn't believe it when you did those stupid stunts!" But I wasn't listening any more. It was him. Mason from my vision. I started to breath slowly and was desperately fighting the urge to tell him about his death. He wouldn't believe me anyways. A Moroi seeing the future? It was unheard of and definitely would earn me points in the crazy department. And besides Garrett and I tried hard to keep it a secret. I even forced my overly excited cousin to keep his mouth shut. But seeing Mason there made me replay his death over and over. I blinked back tears and had to look away. Stupid gift. When the instructor was done ranting she shewed us all away, but I stayed where I was, not to be stubborn or anything but because my stupid numb feet wouldn't move. But then I felt strong hands on my shoulders and was forced to turn away, and was practicality being drug across the slopes. The person didn't stop when Ruby called for him to stop. He didn't stop until we were in my room and he forced me to sit down. I looked up shocked but it was quickly replaced with anger. It was Garrett. I opened my mouth but he held up his hand.

"For once in your life shut up Lacey," I glared at him. He probably went in my head again and was going to yell at me for almost warning Mason. Wonderful. Fantastic. "You were about to tell him weren't you?" He asked yelling at me. When I didn't answer he scoffed and ran a hand threw his hair. "I can't believe you. You made me promise not to tell anyone and I did. Then all because you had one little vision you were about to blow the secret and have you get sent away? And possibly me? God your so selfish." That was it. I had enough I stood up and walked towards him my anger slowly rising.

"I'm being selfish? Your the one making it about you. You don't have these visions of death. You don't have to see the people that are about to die and think, hey maybe I should save them, who knows it might save there life,"

"Are you kidding me? I do see it because I go into your head every time and see what you see. So don't even think for a second that it doesn't affect me,"

"Well at least you can learn to control it and not get pulled in. You can run away. I can't," We were in each others faces right now, both of us were glaring at each other with as much hate as we possed, and both of us were breathing hard. He opened his mouth about to yell something else when the door opened, and both Ruby and Garrett's friend, Todd was in the door way looking at us shocked. Well Ruby did anyways. Todd just stood there looking bored. With a few more seconds of our little stare down Garrett looked away and walked out the door. Ha I won. I sighed and sat down on my bed and laid down and rubbed my eyes.

"I hate him," I said angrily. Ruby walked in and Todd left with Garrett.

"What happened?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed my chin.

"Nothing," She raised her eyebrows. I looked around the room wanting to despretley find some excuse to change the subject. "I have to go to health Ruby see ya later," I said and walked out the door.


End file.
